poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Retrieving Sheeta, Sylveon, and Kevin
This is where Brian and Pazu retrieve Sheeta, Sylveon, and Kevin in Return to Paradise Falls sliently move through the halls but then see Deceptitrain droids ahead Brian: an airvent In the vent. Pazu: I'll go first. gets in and Brian follows behind walk down the vents and then come into the room where Sheeta, Kevin, and Sylveon are in Pazu: whispering Sheeta! Brian: whispering Kevin! Deceptitrain guard: Hey, did you say something? Deceptitrain guard; Negative. Sheeta: up (whispering) Pazu! Brian! Deceptitrain Droid: Silence! up and sees nothing Pazu: So, what do we do now? Brian: I got it. Hey guys! Deceptitrains: Huh? Brian: Who want's the ball? Deceptitrains: Me, me! I do! Brian: Then go get it! it down the hall Deceptitrain 1: It's mine! Deceptitrain 2: No, I saw it first! Deceptitrain 3: I got it! look back and see Brian at the door Deceptitrains: Uh oh. Brian: Suckers! the door Deceptitrains: We're in trouble. Pazu: Hang on! the grenade laucher Stay back from the door! Sheeta: Get back! Pazu: fires hole blasts in the door, big enough for the prisoners to get out Sylveon: Brian! Brian: Sylvy! 2 hugged Sheeta: Puza! into his arms Brian: Come on Kevin, let's get you and your babies home. the cockpit Deceptitrain: MUSKA!!! THEY'RE GONE!!! Muska: Huh, wha? of the Deceptitrains droids are all yelling in the radioes Muska: EVERYONE, PLEASE CALM DOWN!!! outside Cadance: I can't wait anymore. I must save my filly! in Shining Armor: Hey, wait up! You'll need my help, honey! in too Vinny: Wait, guys! then follows them in the cockpit Deceptitrains are all still yelling Muska: DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?! shots looks outside and sees Cadance and Shining Armor firing at Deceptitrains flying droids the Hiddengburg and Bench slowly float in front Muska: Take them down! outside Twilight: What is taking them?! Peter: Who knows. we hear gun shots inside Pinkie: Guys! We've got company! we see several Deceptitrain flying droids! Deceptitrain droid: Fire! firing Rainbow: Looks like we're gonna have to fight! Mucker: Come on! Follow me! takes them into another room and insiude are their planes Pnkie: Our planes! Rainbow: Geez, you guys out an airfcraft hanger in here!? You guys think of eveything! Applejack: Well, let's git flyin'! all hop in their planes and then take off inside Shining Armor: Skyla? Cadance: Skyla? Skyla: Mommy, Daddy! Cadance: Skyla! race over and find Skyla in a cage Shining Armor: Kido! shots Cadance: Oh no! see 3 Deceptitrain droids come in, (blasters in hand) Deceptitrain droid: Don't move! Shining Armor: his lightsaber I'm not letting any droids harm my filly! then he turns off the lights, slices them in the dark lights come back on and we see the droids split in peices Skyla: Whoa. Cadance: the lock on the cage and opens the door Skyla: Mommy, Daddy. hug Shining Armor: Kido. Cadance: Let's get out of here. leave the room Brian's group Brian: Come on, through here. go through a door hiding behind it is Muska! Muska: his lightsaber and slowly approaches Brian from the rear Brian: something Huh? Shining Armor, Cadance, and Skyla walk in from the other side Cadance: BRIAN!! BEHIND YOU!! Brian: Rick O'Connel WHOA!! avoids Muska's swing and then activates his own Saber clash Lightsabers Muska: Any last words, Brian! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Rescue scenes Category:Transcripts